Eliza Justice
Eliza Justice is Christopher's best friend and secret love interest who makes her first appearance in in the episode First Friend. Eliza is portrayed by . Biography She was assigned a new agent from her dad while meeting Christopher in the library who was her protector. After being saved by Christopher she fell in love with her secret service agent. Physical Appearance Eliza Justice is a young and beautiful girl who wears skirts and dresses throughout almost all of her appearances. She has long brown hair with blonde highlights, fair skin, brown eyes, and always wears red lipstick. In some episodes starting in First Friend, Eliza wears a red plaid top, light blue blue jeans, with her signature golden chain necklace and her favorite brown boots. Her main outfit consists of a white summer hat with a red "O" initial representing her affiliation with The Organization Tactical Spies Undercover, a light blue halter top with a green emerald necklace encased inside a golden chain, she wears a red skirt with teal blue leggings, white and dark blue sandals. In every season finale episode, she wears a different-colored dress and boots as in No Going Back, she wears a blue dress and brown boots. While undercover as a princess, Eliza Justice wears an Arabic-themed pearl-pink veil which has a green gem at the top, pink top with saffron borders and heart on the chest area, lilac-purple skirt, saffron-colored necklace with a red heart-shaped gem, pink fabric in her waist, and brown flip-flop shoes. Personality Eliza is very social and outgoing, earning the title "The West Wing Wild Child." Eliza shows and expresses her romantic side to her as shown in the episodes First Friend and Christopher's The Man! such as when she kisses him on the cheek in the former and kisses him on the lips lightly in the latter. Eliza Justice shows a lot of her most loving, tender, and warm affection for her best friend throughout all of her appearances both verbally and non-verbally. Eliza can also be extremely playful when off the clock as first shown in the episode Can You Keep a Secret? and further explored in countless other episodes such as Sledding Spy. Relationships Friends Christopher Jones Serena Monet Skills * Combat Proficiency- * Weaponry Proficiency- * Intelligence- * Stealth- * Acrobatic Proficiency- * Agility- * Athleticism- * Spy-like Advanced Intelligence- Abilities Singing Proficiency * First revealed in the very first Christmas episode of the entire series, The Fight Before Christmas, Eliza had not only sang a song in front of a large crowd of the agency's families and friends as an ordered diversion to distract the guests from noticing and worrying about the hosts' disappearances, but she had also sang a Christmas love song with noticeably network-renowned professional musical practice, a lot better than that of Holly Hills which, deep down, infuriated the very first so-called "musical master" Holly to the point of turning the very first acquaintance into a brand new rival. Baking Proficiency * First revealed in the episode The Love Jinx, Eliza was revealed to be fully capable of baking exceptionally large treats on Valentine's Day which surpasses those skills of even one of her close friends, Alice May. Dancing Proficiency * First revealed in the episode Christopher's The Man!, Eliza is a very skilled professional dancer as she had unintentionally made everyone in the room turns their heads towards her in shock and amazement while even the academy's very expensive DJ was left in surprise and delight at watching her professional moves with nothing but a sheer smile. Trivia * Eliza becomes Christopher's girlfriend in the Season 1 episodes First Friend and Christopher's The Man! as she finally finds out more top secret information about Christopher's occupation as a spy in the episode Christopher's The Man!. * Eliza is the only secret agent to be recruited by Christopher during a very intense mission off screen. * Eliza Justice is the first recruit to sing in the series. * Eliza Justice is the first recurring character throughout the series to have a lot more appearances in more episodes than other recurring characters. * Eliza is the very first recurring character to appear in a Christmas episode. * In the episodes No Going Back, Part 1 and No Going Back, Part 2, Elizabeth Justice wears a blue dress with brown boots. * As revealed in the episode Revenge of the Van People, Eliza has been shown to be fully capable of displaying almost no fear at all. Appearances Season 1 *First Friend *Christopher's The Man! *All Halloween Eve *The Fight Before Christmas *No Going Back, Part 1 *No Going Back, Part 2 Episodes Mentioned * Bad Is the New Good * Inside the Dark Side * The Fairest of Them All * The Get Along Vault * Enemy of the State Season 2 * Secret Team Reactivated! *It's Not Ye, It's Me *Can You Keep a Secret? *Rebel with a Coz *The Mother of All Missions *Accidents Will Happen *Brainwashed *The Truth Hurts *Down in the Dumps *Dance Like No One's Watching *The Love Jinx *Catch Her If You Can *Spy of the Century Awards *In Too Deep, Part 1 *In Too Deep, Part 2 *Virtual Insanity *The Interview *Trust No One *Holly Holly Not So Jolly *No Escape! *Collision Course *Family Feud Part 1 *Family Feud Part 2 Mentioned Episodes * Ellysa Levels Up * Yo, Dawg * Cirque Du Christopher * The Legend of Bad, Bad Carter Brown Season 3 * Secret Team on the Run *Welcome To The Hawaiian Beach *Out of the Water and Into the Fire *Testing Christopher and Alice *Web of Lies *Teen Drama *Christopher Under Construction *The Storm Maker *Keep on Truckin' *Unmasking The Enemy *The Truth Will Set You Free *Stormy Weather *Deleted! *Operation: Raincoat *The Best Party of the Year *The Domino Effect *Domino 2: Christopher and Eliza vs. The Bandits! *Domino 3: Identities Revealed *Domino 4: The Mask *Revenge of the Van People *The Beginning of the End *Spooky Stories Part 1 *Spooky Stories Part 2 *Who Is Happy for the Holidays? *Revenge of the Past, Part 1 *Revenge of the Past, Part 2 Mentioned Episodes * How to Catch a Thug? Season 4 * Code Red Part 1 * Code Red Part 2 * Alice Undercover Part 1 * Alice Undercover Part 2 * After The Dossiers Part 1 * After The Dossiers Part 2 * Discovering The New Friendship! * Friend or Enemy? Part 1 * Friend or Enemy? Part 2 * Slick Spies Undercover! * The Enemy Agent Elites! * Turning Over A New Leaf! * Defeat, Deceit, and Assist! * The Confidant Part 1 * The Confidant Part 2 * Stevie's Secret Is Out! * Almost Caught * More Silent Than Air * The Spies vs. The Enemy Agent Elites! * A Sweet Story Part 1 * A Sweet Story Part 2 * A Night of Scares and Terrors * A Case of the Christmas Jitters Part 1 * A Case of the Christmas Jitters Part 2 * A New Dark Member Part 1 * A New Dark Member Part 2 * A New Dark Member Part 3 Mentioned Episodes * The Enemy Agent Elites! * The Spies vs. The Enemy Agent Elites! Season 5 * The Nightmare Showdown Part 1 * The Nightmare Showdown Part 2 * The Nightmare Showdown Part 3 * The Farmer's Daughter Part 1 * The Farmer's Daughter Part 2 * The Farmer's Daughter Part 3 * Sledding Spy * V.I.Peace Out! * Farmyard Faceoff! * Betrayal Part 1 * Betrayal Part 2 * Betrayal Part 3 * Elizabeth Fights Back Part 1 * Elizabeth Fights Back Part 2 * Elizabeth Fights Back Part 3 * Christopher's Secret Girlfriend Part 1 * Christopher's Secret Girlfriend Part 2 * Everything's Peachy For Christopher! * Eliza's Secret Part 1 * Eliza's Secret Part 2 * Eliza's Secret Part 3 * A Night of Scares and Terrors * Merry Christmas Christopher * Night of a Windy Kind * Fight The Future ~ Part 1 * Fight The Future ~ Part 2 * Fight The Future ~ Part 3 Mentioned Episodes * Farmyard Faceoff! Season 6 * The...Triple Agent? * Christopher Saves a Girl * A Super Secret Crush! * Revelation of The Future! * The Return * Jailbreak Season 7 * On The Run Again, Part 1 * On The Run Again, Part 2 * On The Run Again, Part 3 * Too Close For Comfort * Threats and Ultimate Revenge Part 1 * Threats and Ultimate Revenge Part 2 * Threats and Ultimate Revenge Part 3 * Ex vs. Ex! * A Dancing Debut! * Power Within Part 1 * Power Within Part 2 * Power Within Part 3 * Mutiny in the Bounty! * A Real River Rouser! * First Kiss in the Rain * Operation: Intelligence Officers Part 1 * Operation: Intelligence Officers Part 2 * Operation: Intelligence Officers Part 3 * Theater of Doom, Part 1 * Theater of Doom, Part 2 * Theater of Doom, Part 3 * Delayed Season 8 * * * * * Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 * Going Back Undercover Part 1 * Going Back Undercover Part 2 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Season 19 Season 20 Season 21 Season 22 Season 23 Season 24 Season 25 Season 26 Season 27 Season 28 Season 29 Season 30 Season 31 Season 32 Season 33 Season 34 Season 35 Season 36 * Stories Never End, They Live Forever In Books Characters Category:Females Category:Recurring Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Friends of the Jones Family Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Love Interests